Hybrid
by Blitzwolver
Summary: "This boy wasn't human when he was found. He wasn't a soul either. He was just a monster." Komamura stumbles upon a teenager with a rare ability.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story, but I hope everybody likes it. Captain Komamura is my favorite Bleach character—I'm sorry I can't claim him! But, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One—The Boy

This was a waste of time.

Even as he surveyed the American city from the rooftops with his lieutenant by his side, Sajin Komamura couldn't help but wonder why he had been sent here. Ordinarily, he would have never once questioned Captain Yamamoto's orders, but this time was different. He had been sent to investigate the strange spiritual pressure that had been hovering over the city for quite some time, according to Captain Kurotsuchi. Yet a week after being deployed, apart from a few low-class Hollows, there was nothing here!

"Sir!" Lieutenant Iba called behind him. "Another Hollow has appeared."

"Take care of it, Tetsuzaemon," Komamura ordered, having already sensed the Hollow's presence. Another weakling. "I shall wait here."

"Yes, sir!" Iba replied as he flash-stepped away.

Komamura let out a sigh as he sat on the building's ledge. He looked down at the humans below, wondering what it was like to be so ignorant of a world that hunted them, of a world that sought their souls to devour.

Something caught his eye. Across the street, he could see someone who stood out in the alleyway, the only thing that moved of its own volition. His eyes focused on the human intently, feeling a pang of sadness for him when he saw how dirty the rags the kid wore were. A homeless person—a teenager by the looks of it—who looked as though he or she could've belonged to the outermost district of the Rukon. The teen's hair was long and black and, while not shaggy, seemed to have never been cut. However, it was not the teen's _appearance_ that commanded Komamura's attention.

It was the child's presence as a whole. He could not put his finger on it, but Komamura could feel a familiarity radiating from the teen. Was this a spiritual pressure emanating from him or her—from such a distance, Komamura could not exactly tell if the child was male or female.

Then, as the teen stopped at the end of the alleyway, Komamura flinched. Bright blue eyes that seemed to glow were looking straight at him. The teen had not done anything to draw attention to him/her, but those eyes was looking directly, unmistakably, at Komamura. Komamura started to stand up from the ledge and studied the youth when the youth turned and ran.

Intrigued, Komamura follow, running from rooftop to rooftop. Remarkably nimble, speedy, and agile, the youth's eyes would look up occasionally to peer at Komamura. Their eyes met more than once and the youth would increase the speed. Had Komamura not seen the look of fear on the youth's face, he might've thought this was a game.

They soon came to a large field, marked with white lines and a logo shaped like a panther's head behind a school. The youth ran by one goal post and had nearly made it halfway down the field when Komamura had finally had enough. With his own display of speed, Komamura flash-stepped in front of the youth who stumbled backward, letting out a terrified shout—judging by the voice, the youth was male.

Komamura felt hurt as the boy tried to crawl away from him, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"You do not need to worry; I will not harm you."

"No, get away!" the boy whimpered. "It's not safe!"

"What's not safe?"

"Leave me alone!" the boy yelled. Komamura took a step back, but had no intention of leaving. Something about this boy made him uneasy, not just the fact that he could be seen. "Please, just don't..."

His voice trailed off and Komamura was about to answer when he felt a strange shift in the air. The air seemed to be growing heavier and Komamura recognized this sensation. His eyes turned up to the sky and he saw something there—the sky was opening... A Menos was coming through.

"No," the boy was saying, "not now. Not again."

In the back of his mind, Komamura wondered what the boy was talking about, but he had to focus. The Menos—a Gillian that was coming through a Garganta—was his focus now...

Even as it came through, the Gillian was starting to charge a Cero. Ready to defend, Komamura drew his sword. The Cero fired and Komamura slashed at the beam with his sword, reflecting it harmlessly into the sky.

And then Komamura felt it. Another presence had joined them, strong and malevolent. Almost toxic.

Suddenly, a beam of blue-colored energy shot forward, barely skimming past Komamura's fur as it flashed upward into the sky, aimed carefully at the Gillian. Without fail, the energy beam destroyed the Gillian's head and the Gillian's body shimmered before starting to vanish completely, the Garganta closing behind it.

A loud hiss drew Komamura's attention and he turned to face the teenager he had followed. The teenager's face was covered, hidden behind a white mask that was shaped like a dog's face, with a small white snout protruding slightly. Komamura flinched as he felt the strange strength of the boy's spiritual pressure. He knew this feeling.

"Hollowfication?" he breathed.

The mask seemed to rip as the mouth opened and the boy let out a powerful roar-like hiss, distorted by the power of his Hollowfication.

Reflexively, Komamura held his zanpakuto in front of him, ready to defend himself if necessary... but would it be? The boy seemed to be twitching violently, as if the effort of holding himself back was more than he could bear.

"Captain!"

Across the field, Lieutenant Iba was running, zanpakuto drawn, but Komamura called out to him hurriedly.

"Do not move! Open a senkaimon."

"Sir?'

"Just do it."

"Yes, sir!" Iba said as Komamura took a step closer to the boy. Carefully, extended his sword, touching the tip to the mask on the boy's face. It shattered with a sound like glass and the boy's wide-eyed, yet empty stare was watching him, unflinching before the eyes closed and the boy fell backward.

Hurrying to catch him, Komamura hefted him over his shoulder, rougher than he had intended, and turned to Iba, who was turning his zanpakuto like a key in the air. Within seconds, the senkaimon appeared and Komamura walked forward into it.

"Sir, are we taking him with us?"

"Yes. He is too dangerous to leave here. We'll let Head Captain Yamamoto how to handle him."

* * *

Okay, here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Should I continue or scrap it here?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.

Chapter Two—Ken Davis

Komamura paused to take a calming breath as he finished his report to Captain Yamamoto. The other captains and lieutenants were assembled in the room, and Yamamoto seemed to be considering what had been said. Komamura looked around at the other captains. Captains Hirako, Muguruma, and Otoribashi seemed to be concerned, exchanging nervous looks. Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Soi Fon seemed relatively apathetic, but the others were interested, particularly Captain Kurotsuchi, who had that frightening look he always wore when he found a new subject to experiment upon.

"I understand why you brought him here," Yamamoto said finally, "as he is a danger to the World of the Living. However, we cannot keep him here, where he could pose a threat to the Seireitei. If he is, as you suspect, a Vizard, then he has no training to control his inner Hollow."

"Sir, if I may," Captain Hirako interjected. "Controlling his inner Hollow won't be easy, but it's not impossible. I've done it." Hirako pressed his hand to his head and, in a brief flash of light, his Hollow mask appeared, slightly off-center as Hirako peered at Yamamoto. "Kensei and Rose and I can teach him how to control his inner Hollow."

"And if he fails? If he cannot control his Hollow, he is a danger to everyone around him," Yamamoto responded. Hirako's mask vanished in golden light and he was scowling. "He is the strange presence that Captain Kurotsuchi had noticed before and now that I know who he is, I understand that he is dangerous." Yamamoto paused for a second before continuing. "Captain Kurotsuchi, I believe you wanted a test subject to study the Vizards?"

Captain Kurotsuchi's eyes lit with excitement. "Oh, yes, sir. I thank you for this chance."

"I must disagree," Captain Ukitake interrupted. "He is just a child. I believe that he can be an asset to us rather than a danger. It's true that he can't control his Hollow, but he can be taught to not only control his Hollow, but to be a Soul Reaper as well. If you're worried about him losing control, I'm confident that any seated officer could hold him back."

"And if they can't?" Yamamoto challenged.

"Then I'll take personal responsibility for any damage caused," Ukitake persisted.

"It is my responsibility, Captain Ukitake," Komamura stated. "Any damage he does is directly caused by my bringing him here. I shall handle him."

"Why worry about it?" Kurotsuchi asked. "Give him to me and I can promise you that he won't cause any harm."

"Are you certain that you can teach him to control his Hollow?" Yamamoto questioned Hirako.

"Yes, sir."

"And you can teach him to be a Soul Reaper, can you not, Captain Komamura?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then he will work with both of you every day until I'm sure he is not dangerous," Yamamoto announced. "He will officially be placed in the Seventh Division."

"But—" Kurotsuchi began.

"Dimissed!" Yamamoto insisted.

Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant were the first to leave, angered by their loss of a test subject. Komamura felt a small bit of pride in the knowledge that he'd most likely saved the boy's life. Ukitake and Hirako approached him with Hirako patting Komamura's shoulder.

"So, what's his name?" Hirako asked.

Komamura paused, looking at his lieutenant, who shrugged. "Shortly after he Hollowfied, he was unconscious. We never learned his name."

"Where is he now?"

"At the Fourth's barracks, recovering."

"Then let's go," Hirako suggested. "I'd like to meet this young man."

"I wish I could, but I've work waiting for me back at my office," Ukitake said.

"I see," Hirako said. "Thanks for your help, Jushiro."

"Anytime, Shinji."

* * *

The boy was awake when Komamura entered the room. He was sitting upright, looking slightly disoriented as he peered out of the window. The sound of the door opening drew his attention and immediately, he fell backward, letting out a shout as his head hit the floor.

Already, the boy looked different. Dressed in a white robe, cleaned, and hair (now washed) pulled in a ponytail, he did not look like that street rat that Komamura had brought back. His blue eyes, bright and full of life, were focused intently on Komamura.

Komamura sighed heavily.

"It's you!" the boy breathed.

Hirako walked in behind Komamura, clearly suppressing the urge to laugh. "Don't worry, kid. I know he looks scary, but he's really just a puppy on the inside."

Komamura let out a small growl.

"Step back, Sajin. I think you scare him," Hirako suggested.

Komamura was going to reply, but the boy did something odd. He stood up and walked over to Komamura hesitantly and slowly. He reached up, standing on the balls of his feet. Just seconds before he did it, Komamura realized what he was going to do. It damaged his pride to allow it, but he tilted his head downward to allow the boy to pet him, praying that it would prevent any further outbursts.

"You're real," the boy gasped, stepping back. "Holy—You're awesome!" Komamura and Hirako paused, amazed by the sudden display of interest. "You're like a big, fluffy, teddy wolf!"

This time, Hirako actually did laugh, unable to suppress the amusement that only a moment like this could provide. The laughter only grew when the boy attempted to hug Komamura. Clearly unsure of how to react, Komamura simply stepped backward, eyes focused on the boy.

"I am Captain Sajin Komamura of the Seventh Division. I have a proposition for you."

The boy's smile faltered. "You talk? For real?"

"Yes, I talk," Komamura huffed.

"Well... I'm Ken Davis," the boy answered.

Hirako sat down on Ken's bed, patting the spot beside him. Ken sat down, still grinning. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

Now, Ken's smile vanished immediately. "I'm just Ken."

"Well, 'just Ken', do you know anything about Hollows or Soul Reapers?"

He shook his head. "I honestly don't."

"Hollows are a kind of... monster," Hirako stated uneasily. "Ordinary people can't see them, but you can, can't you?"

"You mean those things, those monsters with the white faces?" Ken asked.

Hirako nodded. "You _do_ know what I'm talking about."

"I guess..."

"We are Soul Reapers," Hirako continued. "It's our job to defeat the Hollows and save as many people as we can."

Ken's eyes narrowed. "Is that what the swords are for?"

"Yes. They're known as zanpakuto. They're special kinds of swords that can do amazing things and cool things." Hirako studied Ken's expression. "You look lost."

"I am. This is... confusing."

"Well, let's make it simple. Do you want to be a Soul Reaper?"

"I don't even completely understand what that means," Ken admitted. "But do I get a sword?"

"...Yes, but it's not about violence," Komamura said. "It's about—"

"When do I start? When do I get my magic sword?"

"I'll let you field that one, Sajin," Hirako laughed. "I've got work to do. Have fun, teddy wolf."

Komamura growled, and Ken flinched.

"So... when do I start?" Ken asked.

* * *

"So, this is my room?" Ken asked, surveying the room with interest. Plain walls, window, bed, bathroom. "Looks like a hotel room."

"Rooms like this are offered for higher-ranking Soul Reapers," Komamura said.

"What's my rank?"

"Right now, you aren't ranked. Technically, you aren't a Soul Reaper yet," Komamura explained. "You have far too much work and training to do to even be considered a Soul Reaper. This is a special case."

"What makes me so special?"

"I think you know," Komamura stated. Ken winced. "You have a special ability, don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you—"

"You're lying to me," Komamura noted. Ken looked away. "What aren't you telling me?"

Ken didn't answer immediately. As he spoke, his voice started to break, tears welling in his eyes. "There are times when... I pass out. I black out and when I wake up, everything's—I've hurt people, Mr. Wolf!"

"Firstly, you will address me as _Captain Komamura_," Komamura stated. Getting called "Mr. Wolf" was annoying. "Secondly, Captain Hirako will work with you in order to ensure that you won't hurt anybody else."

"Sometimes, I hear a voice in my head. It's scary and weird and it keeps saying weird stuff."

Komamura nodded, listening intently. "Do you listen to that voice?"

"I try not to, but it doesn't go away."

"Is it normal for a Soul Reaper to have that voice?"

"No, but Captain Hirako can help you."

"What about you? Why can't you help me?"

"Why are you so fixated on me?"

Ken shrugged. "I like dogs."

Komamura snapped. "I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf."

Ken smiled. "Well, _Captain_, when do I start training."

"Tomorrow morning," Komamura answered. "It's late. Get some rest."

"But I'm not"—Ken yawned—"tired."

"Get some rest, Ken Davis. We'll begin your training tomorrow at sunrise."

* * *

Okay, here's chapter two. Hope you like it. Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Three—Nightmares

He knew he was dreaming...

The house was exactly as he remembered it, from the ochre-colored walls to the photographs that showed the once happy family. Ken walked along the wall, staring at the pictures with a mixture of nostalgia and misery.

_This is my house. I lived here._

A loud scream from the backyard drew his attention. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway, through the kitchen, and into the backyard where he saw it. A birthday party—his own, he remembered, from when he turned ten. A crowd of his friends and family gathered around a central point. Lying in the middle of the crowd was, he saw, a younger image of himself.

_No. Not now._ He opened his mouth to try to insist that everybody around run. That they get away as quickly as they could. But no words came to him and Ken found himself crying, trying to get their attention...

And suddenly, he was in the middle of the crowd, twitching violently on the ground as he felt the horrible heaviness start to weigh down his face. The feeling of something growing there, solid and porcelain-like. He was whimpering. He could hear his mother, trying to calm him down and his father encouraging everybody to give him space to breathe.

Suddenly, everything went dark and Ken found himself floating in the black void. He could hear that horrid voice speaking to him, evil and filled with malice.

"You can't keep me out," the voice said. "I'm moving closer and closer to you."

"No!" he screamed, breathing heavily. "Leave me alone!"

He was upright, panting heavily in his new bedroom in the Seventh's barracks, sweating rolling down his body, plastering his long hair to his face. At first, he was content to believe that he was simply sweating, but he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, a physical manifestation of the sadness that plagued him so heavily. He was crying as he remembered—what he could remember. Everything had gone black and then, nothing until he woke up hours—maybe days—later to discover his parents, his brother, Marcus, and his friends dead and his hands covered in blood.

Covered in their blood.

He longed to sob audibly, to allow the painful memories to finally let themselves out through him so that he could be free. Yet, even as the thought came to him, Ken realized that he wasn't alone. His eyes fluttered upward to see Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba, standing in the doorway with their zanpakutos, sheathed but ready to be drawn. Judging by their attire, they had both just woken up: Iba was shirtless and Komamura was also shirtless, with white hakama, tied halfheartedly around his waist.

"Go back to sleep, Tetsuzaemon," Komamura ordered.

"Yes, sir," Iba replied, leaving.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Koma," Ken murmured. "I didn't mean to—"

"Who were you talking to?" Komamura demanded.

Ken flinched. Had he been talking louder than he had hoped? "It was just a bad dream. It's fine now. I'm okay." Komamura's face was an emotionless mask and Ken couldn't even hope to penetrate deep enough into Komamura's mind to discern what he was thinking. "Good night, sir."

"I asked you a question that you still have not answered," Komamura stated. "Who were you talking to?"

"You won't believe me."

"I will."

"No, nobody does."

"Nobody else you've told has been a Soul Reaper."

Ken scowled. Apparently, no matter what he said, Komamura was going to have a response. "I was hearing a voice in my head. It was weird and... creepy."

"Distorted?"

Ken's eyebrow raised in interest. "You already knew?"

"I had a suspicion. Captain Hirako could explain it better than I could."

"What's happening to me?"

"Somehow, you've been exposed to a process known as Hollowfication. Once more, Captain Hirako can explain it better than I can."

"So, what'll happen to me?"

"I can't say for sure."

"I'm scared."

Komamura didn't immediately reply. "Everybody faces fear. You'll have to face your fears yourself." Then, Ken did something weird. He chortled. "I missed the joke."

"It's just... what you just said... My father said that when I was afraid of the dark."

Komamura looked noticeably uncomfortable. "Try to get some rest, Ken. I'll check on you in the morning before you begin your learning to become a Soul Reaper."

He turned away and walked out and Ken smiled again. Even in the way he dodged the statement was like his father...

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I hope you guys like it and review/PM me about your opinions and suggestions.


End file.
